Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is the final Pokémon/Little Mermaid crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, Cloak and Dagger, and Undertow, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea, reuniting the humans and the merpeople. Trivia *Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jack Skellington, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) are guest starring in this film. *Team Rocket, Oogie Boogie, and The Crime Empire will work for Morgana in this film. *Both Pokémon: The Movie 2000 and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were released in 2000. *Ash and his friends have met Tip and Dash before in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween, Pooh's Adventures of Happy Days, and more. *Ash and his friends will face Morgana again in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *This will be dedicated to Stephen Furst (1955-2017). Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Furst